Austin and Ally Faithfully
by Auslly1013
Summary: When Austin And Ally secret couple. Go on a week long tour grow closer. Till someone tries to break them apart. Will their bond be strong enough? (Takes place after Fresh starts and farewells)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Austin and Ally :(

Ally Dawson age 17 sat at the sonic boom counter with a smile on her face. She was waiting for her boyfriend Austin Moon to get back from a recording session. She saw the Platnium blonde boy stroll in and plant a kiss on her lips. He cheered "Hey Alls! Guess WHAT!" The 17 year old boy was jumping around childishly. He was still a kid at heart even though he was almost 18. Ally replied "What?" Austin yelled at the top of his lungs "WERE GOING ON TOUR!" (I know it's the subject to a lot of fanfiction but this is only for like 6 chapters! This fanfic is hopefully gonna be huge!) Ally almost fainted. Her boyfriend who no one knew about was going on tour! Just then a girl about 16 walks in. She has dark skin and brown curly hair. She said "Heeeyy Aussy!" She said flirtyly. He gaged and turned to Kira. "Hey K-Kira.." He said half hearted. She scowled at me than smiled at austin. "Want to see the new zailians? I have two tickets!" Austin's eyes lit up but than he said "No sorry I want to hang out with Ally! Plus I've seen it 9 times!" He turned to Ally "Get it? 9 times cause it's the ninth movie!" He chuckled than hopped over the counter to stand beside Ally. Kira snorted and stomped out of the building. Austin snickered as he watched her walk away. "She's gone a nice a-" Ally smacked him on the back of his head. We had to reach up cause he was 6'1 and she was 5'4. She growled "She's not your girlfriend!" Austin snickered "Well I never get tired of watching yours." She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. She giggled as he tickled her and Trish walked in. She said "Guess who got a job at!" Ally looked over at Trish, waiting for her to finish. "Um.. Oh yeah! The new frozen yogurt place! Mini Yo!" Ally said "OMG! I love that place! Minis finally finished building it!" Austin was already gone to get some frozen yogurt.

Later

Austin came running back in as ally finished with a customer and Trish reading a magazine. Austin said "OH MY GOD THEY HAD PANCAKE FROZEN YOGURT!" He carried 2 cones licking them to death. Des came in carrying 4 more for austin. "I GOT 6 LARGES!" He finished the 2 and grabbed 2 more. Ally said "Wow that's amazing!" Trish commented "I told them to make an Austin Moon special... So more people would buy it. Now it's the most bought frozen yogurt their!" Austin screeched "THANKS TRISH!" Obviously the sugar kicking in. Ally said "So hey guys since were here.. Wait weres Dez! He hasn't spoke yet!" Ally turned around to see Dez fitting 3 frozen pancake yogurts in his mouth. She said "Ok... Never mind.." She cleared her throat and said "Austin.. IS GOING ON A WEEK LONG TOUR!" Trish and Dez cheered. Ally continued "This is a build up for more tours to come! Austin is the most listened to artist EVER!" Austin was laying on the ground. His sugar rush over and he was asleep. Pancake yogurt spilling from her mouth. Ally giggled and asked Dez to help bring him to the practice room to sleep. He had a concert last night and was tired until he found out about Mini Yo's. Ally kissed his forehead and walked back downstairs.

Authors note!

Thanks for reading! Review and keep reading! Will update this everyday! I have another chapter ready! And if this gets 3 reviews today I will post another one! :3 next chapter if I get 10 reviews I will post 3 chapters on Wednesday. (Also cause I'm busy but only if I get 10 reviews!) So their secret boyfriend and girlfriend. It's like My boyfriends a rock star but diffrent. People don't find out until the end. They fight hard to keep it a secret. And only Trish and Dez knows. So yeah! The tours gonna last a chapter or 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not Own Austin and Ally.  
(So in my thingy were it says takes place after fresh starts and farewells. I mean like after Austin's tour and it's been 2 months since he got back)

And the last chapter (I don't know if it's true) it might be called Break ups and Make ups. Well let's just say they broke up when he left for his long tour than they made up.

And last chapter was kinda an everyone pov. Mostly Ally. And it's kinda a silly chapter.

Austin P.O.V  
He woke up scenting something amazing. He opened his eyes to see ally and Trish cooking eggs and bacon. They had moved a kitchen into the practice room soon after he got back from his first tour. He brined and sat up from were he was resting. The had also put in a pull out couch. The room was Practice room/Apartment. They even installed a bathroom after Dez and Austin going in the closet one to many times. He remembered the time Trish screamed at the top of her lungs cause Austin has used 'The closet' when he was sleeping over in here one night. The voice of ally snapped him back in reality. He shook his head and grunted "Huh?" Ally said "I see your UP!" She said up quite loudly. "Want some breakfast?" Austin got up and muttered "Sure.." Than walked into the bathroom. Ally rolled her eyes as Austin was not a morning person AT ALL! He did his 'Things' in the bathroom and came out. His hair a mess and he was shirtless.

Trish muttered something to do with him being shirtless and getting on her nerves under her breath and Ally said "I think I like this Austin better.. Not grumpy morning austin!" Austin said "This is part of morning Austin" she smiled. Ally giggled "Than you have to stay over more often." She looked at his perfect body. He had a 6 pack and was VERY muscular. She poked her "I smacked me for looking at you and girls! Now your checking me out!" She shot his head up teasingly pretending to be upset. Ally said "The other half of your statement was girls! I'm looking at my boyfriend! Not other guys!" Dez came in and saw austin shirtless and said with excitement "Were going shirtless today! Come on guys take off your shirts!" He toke his shirt off and ally corrected herself "Well now I am but now with interest.." Trish looked away. She clearly having trouble not snapping at Dez and Austin.

Austin runs over and What Up's him. Ally laughed at Austin who is clearly uncomfortable around a shirtless Dez. He said plainly "Dez please put on a shirt! No one wants to see your pale chest.." Dez grabbed his shirt sheepishly and put it back on. Austin walked over to ally and plopped down beside her. He kissed her cheek and said "Uh oh.." Ally looked over and said "What is it austin?" Concern filled her voice. Austin smirked and said "M-my arm! ITS TURNING INTO A TICKLE MONSTER!" He acted childish and tickled ally while Trish ate bacon and eggs while reading a magazine and Dez was well being Dez..

Ally screamed in laughter as Austin tickled her. She kissed him making him stop and they keep kissing as fireworks went off in their heads. They soon were making out on the couch. Dez had his back to them playing on his laptop while Trish growled "GET A ROOM GUYS!" Austin and ally in sync said "NO!" Than went back to kissing.

Ally's dad came into the room and Austin and ally stopped kissing. They looked so red cause their parents didn't know they were dating. He strolled along and turned to see Austin and ally sitting on the couch. "Um Austin.. Why are you shirtless?"

Austin said "Cause look at these guns!" He flexed his muscles in his arms and Ally stared at him. She snapped out making sure that her father didn't catch her head over heels for Austin. Ally's dad mumbled "Ok...? How ya doing Ally?" Ally was back staring at Austin. Her dad made a face than said louder "ALLY!" She looked around and face palmed as she did it again. "I'm fine thanks for asking!" She blushed like crazy and her dad walked out of the room. Austin sat back down and his phone went off. (Her it come! I told you this is a silly chapter cause the next few are serious) BUUUUUURRRRRRAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP. Ally looked at Austin with disgust. Austin laughed "Ally it's my phone! I got a new ringtone! Dez recorded me burping!" She high fives Dez and ally looks around for Trish. Her friend was no where to be found. She must have left out of pure boredom. Ally said to Austin "That's just gross and how did that even happen!?" Austin replied with pride "I drank 5 pepsi's! I can show you!" He jumped up like an 8 year old and ally quickly said "Nn-" Austin belched for 9 seconds and ally held back from throwing up. Dez yelled with joy "NEW RECORD!"

Ally put her head in her hands and said "Austin be glad I love you..." Austin hugged her "I love you to!" And kissed her nose. "Ew you smell like burp!" Austin laughed like he heard the funniest joke ever.

Austin's phone went off and Ally cringed at the sound of Austin's burp. "Yelllloooooooo?" He said. "Yeah..? Awesome! Ok see you tomorrow! Bye!" He hung up his phone and said "Our tour starts in 18 hours!" He cheered!

Authors note:  
Hope you enjoyed! This was a silly chapter! It wasn't that very well written just for some laughs and for fun! And Austin being a guy and making his burp a ringtone! My friend did that once.. Eww. We'll hope you enjoy and wait for my next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Austin and Ally

Open POV

Austin and ally were running around their bedroom giggling. They had their own bedroom. Well Austin did and ally slept with him. Dez and Trish had bunk beds and jimmy and the driver had a room at the top of the bus. Ally was running away from Austin and ran into the keyboard. Austin was rolling on the floor laughing as ally was rolling around holding her stomach. Dez and Trish whipped open the door. The gasped as they saw they were in their underwear. Well ally had a bra and panties on while Austin had boxers. Trish said "Um Well... This is awkward.." Dez sang "O nobody rocks undies like the way you do!" Ally had already crawled behind Austin and he was standing heir in pink boxers. Trish smacked the black of his head. "Jeez this is embarrassing! They were probably gonna do it later!" Ally screamed "TRISH SHUT UP AND GET OUT YOU TO DEZ!"

Austin and ally went back to their business and than finally went to sleep when they got tired. Ally fell asleep in Austin's arms and the snuggled all night. :3

Austin's POV

Austin heard a deep voice above him. He slowly opened his eyes to see ally's head only showing under the covers. She was snuggled up to him. He looked up to see Jimmy standing above him. He jumped out of the bed in surprise. "Ahhhh! Jimmy don't do that! You scared me! I like waking up without people hanging above me!" Jimmy retorted "Well I've been scared that your were pink boxers..." Austin has had enough of the pink boxer jokes. "I like the colour pink OK!? Jeez!" Jimmy rolled his eyes and said "Ok back to the real topic. We need to pick the song list for you concerts. You only have 3! So don't worry. You've had way more." Jimmy walked out of the master bed room and threw Austin his pants. Austin blushed wildly and put on his pants.

Ally's POV

She woke up to lips working on hers. She kissed back knowing it was Austin cause his lips tasted on pancakes like always. She smiled when he broke away from her and she fluttered her eyes open. "Well hello their you pantsless prince!" Austin laughed and pointed to his legs. "I see you have pants now! I guess they gave you a hard time!" Austin rolled his eyes "Jimmy walked in this morning and woke me up! I was so scared I fell out of the bed and he saw the pantsless prince!" He threw her his sweat pants and shirt and said "Their. Since you didn't pack any pjs!" Ally replied with a giggle "Yeah so I could wear these!" Austin dove at her "Hey!" And tickled her. She darted out of the bed and ran for the door. She ran into the into door with a load THUMP.

Austin broke out into laughter and said "Wow running into a lot of things Ally!" She turned around and blood trickled down her face. Austin screamed and brought her to the master bathroom. She screamed to as her nose gushed. She screamed "Austin GET THOSE TISSUES QUICKER!" He panicked and yelled "I'm trying!" Dez and Trish came in and said "Why are you guys scr-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dez ran out of the room cause he can't look at blood or he will faint. Trish ran over to ally and plugged her nose with toilet paper instead. Austin came into the bathroom. His hair everywhere. "I CANT LET ALLY DIE!" He wailed and ran around the room searching for tissues. Trish yelled "She's not going to die and I have her nose blocked anyway. You bimbo." Austin walked back in and said "Oh.."

Ally's nose stopped bleeding and she said "Austin it's ok.. I didn't bleed that much.. I'm fine!" Austin hugged ally and said "You could have bled out your own body!" He kissed her forehead and they heard a camera snap and turned to see Trish taking a picture. "That's a keeper!" Ally said "Trish! I'm in my underwear!" Trish snorted "Still a nice picture!"

Authors note: it was a nice chapter! Some romance and some injury. :3 if this gets 5 reviews I will post chapter 4 today!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own A&A

Ally POV

She put on clothes and walked out to the living room part of the bus. She had cleaned up her face, Her nose not throbbing anymore. Austin had his arm wrapped around her and she smiled. Trish brought them a giant plate of fruit eggs and bacon. And a side plate of pancakes for Austin. Ally grabbed her fork and ate the watermelon and grapes before the eggs and bacon. Austin went straight for the cakes. Ally giggled as he crammed 3 of them into his mouth. He said "Whaf?" Her swallowed and ate his share of bacon and eggs. Ally finished and she felt nice after bleeding half herself out. Austin rested on her stomach and she closed her mouth so she couldn't burp. But Austin did instead. He blew it towards her and she said "Eww Austin!" He laughed and tured around again and watched tv. Dez was editing some videos. Trish was doing her nails. They were and hurt until they reached their first stop.

1 hour later

Austin POV

Jimmy came in their part of the bus and said "Were here!" Austin and ally jumped up and Trish and Dez slowly got up. Austin ran outside. The sun blistered through his platinum blonde hair. Ally hoped out and walked around New Orleans. Austin begged "Ally can we get ice cream? PLEASE!" Ally nodded and they made eir way to a nice cream parlour. All they girls were starring at Austin and one came up and said "Here's my number.." Austin said "Thanks!" Pretending he wanted it so it doesn't look like ally's his girlfriend. He ordered cookies and cream ice cream and walked away. He looked over to ally and she was licking her mint ice cream with a big smile. He side hugged her and the girl they saw from the ice cream parlour came running up "Hey Austin? Can I show you around?" He said "Um s-sure?" Ally rolled her eyes and followed. The girl walking very close to me and I tensed up. 'Shes hitting on me!' Austin thought.

4 hours later

"That was fun Austin!" The girl named Kiki said. Austin nodded half hearted. She leaned up and kissed Austin. Right away he pulled back and said "Gotta go!" He darted away and KiKi turned to me and growled "Back off sister! He's mine!" Ally retorted "I've known him for 2 years! You've known him for 4 hours! NOW BACK OFF!" She walked away from the stomping girl.

Back at the bus

"Austin?" Ally asked in their bedroom. She walked over to the bed and said "I know your their Austin!" He said "No this is MR bed!" She pulled up the covers and he hid his face. Ally said "I'm not mad.. It's kikis fault. She's just a dumb girl!" Austin turned to her and said "Really? That's good.." They kissed and she laid down very tired from their day. She said "I'm taking a nap.." She closed her eyes and felt Austin put covers on her body. She smiled and let herself fall asleep beside the love of her life...

Authors note  
Ok so I set up the person who will tear A&A apart! :3


End file.
